In mining, it is typical to employ one or more conveyors to haul or convey crushed ore. For example, a continuous miner includes a miner conveyor that gathers and directs the material away from the mining face. The miner conveyor extends toward the rear of the miner, and deposits the material removed from the mining face onto a conveyor bridge module. In turn, the conveyor bridge module conveys and eventually deposits the material into a hopper, which sizes the material and deposits the sized material onto a face conveyor. The face conveyor carries the material away from the mining site. Most conveyor systems employed in mining include a conveyor belt and a pair of conveyor sprockets supporting the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt can be based on an endless belt or chain flights. The conveyor sprockets are mounted on a drive shaft, which in turn is coupled to a conveyor frame.